company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Warning Screens
'USA/CANADA WARNINGS' 1978-1981 Warning: On a black background, we see a black square on the left, with the FBI logo in white with "FBI" in a somewhat different font, kind of skinny. On the right, we see a white box (with a rounded right side) with "WARNING" in red and the generic text (differed script from the next one below) below "WARNING". Variant: On "10", the warning screen faded to the Orion Pictures logo. FX/SFX: None, except on 1980-1981 releases when this cuts right to the WCI/WHV logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On all WCI/Warner Home Video releases from 1978-1981, such as Dirty Harry ''and ''All the President's Men. Scare Factor: Low to medium, like most warnings in this format. The font for "FBI" wasn't usual to see either. 1981-2004 Warning: On a black background, we see a black square on the left with the standard FBI logo in white, and the generic text in a white box on the right with the red word "WARNING" on the top. Variants: *On some tapes, a "shadow" effect on the "WARNING" text has been spotted. *On some tapes from 1981-1986, the whole thing was on a white background. *There is another version in which the FBI seal was slightly larger and the right side of the white box was rounded. *There is a smoother version that faded in and out intact, apparently from a character generator, with a bolder "FBI" lettering and cleaner text, on some tapes. *Another version appears to be digitally generated, with the "FBI" text not blocky or spaced properly. *There is also a version where the whole thing is on a blue background. *On the 1983 laserdisc of Risky Business, "WARNING" is in a wider font, and everything is in black, but "FBI", the seal, "WARNING" and the warning text is in white. *Shout! Factory DVD Releases also used this, except the FBI seal is colored. *On BWE Video releases, "FBI" has spaces between the letters. *On an extremely rare 1989 VHS of Hell's Bells: The Dangers of Rock 'n' Roll, the word "FBI" is very thin, just like the Hanna-Barbera Home Video or Pioneer Entertainment, while the font is different, the bottom text is altered and the "," is at the word "tapes". *On Strand Releasing releases, the word "WARNING" is very bold, the word "FBI" is in a different font, the text is mentioned above and the FBI seal is colorized. *On York Entertainment releases, the word "FBI" and the FBI seal is taken out, the word "WARNING" and the text is mentioned above and it flashes. Slightly different. *On Feature Films for Families, the warning text is mentioned above. FX/SFX: None, but this cut right to the WHV (on 1981-1985 releases) or Embassy Home Entertainment (see below) logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On all Warner Home Video releases from 1981-2004. Also seen on some tapes released by Strand/VCI and the Video Collection, as well as certain Orion Home Video, Diamond Entertainment and later Magnum Entertainment releases. The "shadow" version was exclusive to Rhino Home Video releases. The version with the white background can be found on Mean Streets,'' Superman II'','' The Enforcer'' and Death Wish II, as well as other VHS and BETA releases from Warner Home Video from 1981-1986, a few Embassy Home Entertainment releases (including the 1983 release of Carbon Copy) and RKO Home Video releases. The white background variation can also be seen on some VHS re-releases such as the 1986 release of The Road Warrior. The rounded right side version was intact on certain Orion Home Video releases and several Warner Reprise Video/Warner Music Vision releases, as well as Shapiro Glickenhaus Home Video releases by Southgate Entertainment.'' The smoother version that faded in and out was sighted on Hemdale Home Video releases. The digitally generated version was seen on Warner Home Video DVDs. The blue background version can be found on MTM Home Video releases and a few Random House Home Video releases. The Shout! Factory Version with a colored FBI Seal was on some Shout! Factory DVDs such as''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Series DVD and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3: The Complete Series DVD. This warning is also seen on VideoTec releases, such as the 1992 screener VHS Tugs: Munitions & Pirates. ''This also made a surprise appearance on the ''MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler ''from 1990 and on the 1982 CBS/FOX Video CED release of ''Alien. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. 1981-1982 Warning: On a blue background, white warning text scrolls upward: "Any duplication, sale, rental or exhibition or performance in public (for a fee or free) is strictly prohibited and violates the copy right laws of Canada. Failure to comply with these restrictions exposes you to liability by way of fine, damages, confiscation of infringing copies, and in the case of a repeated offense, imprisonment." FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None, though the first half of the "Turning UA" theme can be heard over this warning on the Canadian Warner VHS of Casablanca. Availability: Seen on early Canadian cassettes from Warner Home Video, including Casablanca. Scare Factor: None. 1982- Warning: On a blue background, white text scrolls upward. The text is in English and then French. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd warning. Cheesy Factor: It looks and feels very old-timey for something used on DVDs. Availability: At the end of all DVD releases from Warner Home Video. Initially, this was on Canadian VHS releases from Warner Home Video, including the 1983 release of THX-1138. Scare Factor: Minimum. 1981 Warning: On a blue background, we see the white word "WARNING". White rental warning text scrolls upward. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text. Availability: Pretty tough to come across. This was only used for a year on "For-Rental-Only" prints, such as Superman II, The Enforcer, Excalibur and Dirty Harry. Scare Factor: Low. 2004-2008 Warning: On a light blue/dark blue gradient background, we see the now-current FBI warning logo, in color with a white box in front of it, reading "FBI ANTI-PIRACY WARNING". Under it, a one-paragraph generic text is seen. Variants: * A variant exists that the warning text arranged to the left. * A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all WHV releases from 2004 to 2013. Among the first releases to use this were''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie'', Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!, and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Also seen on releases by a few other companies (often unrelated), including later releases by Bandai Entertainment and TimeWarner-owned New Line Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. Much better than the previous ones. 2008-2013 Warning: On a black background is a blue/black gradient box with rounded edges, which has whitish-blue lines inside it. In the box is the following: on top is the no symbol (a red circle with a diagonal line) which has "SUPPORT ANTI-PIRACY" in very small white letters on the circle. Inside it is "PIRACY" in white. Below that is "5 YEARS IN FEDERAL PRISON", in gold with a line below, and at the bottom, also in gold, is "FINES OF $250,000" with a line above it. Each is sandwiching a big red "WARNING". On the "WARNING" is the text in white. Variant: A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on pre-2013 releases from Warner Home Video, such as The Hangover ''(R-Rated Edition only; the Unrated Edition used the previous warning) and ''The Blind Side. ''Though ''Saints: Road to XLIV ''used the 5th Warning. Although it no longer appears on movie releases, it is still used on releases of television shows such as ''Adventure Time. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's actually a cool-looking screen. 2013-present Warning: Same as the Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment FBI Anti-Piracy Warning. Variant: A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all WHV releases from 2013 to present. Scare Factor: None. 'INTERNATIONAL WARNINGS (NON-USA/CANADA)' 'United Kingdom' 1980s-2004 Warning: On a blue background, white Warning text scrolls up in smaller print. Variants: *On early tapes, the text is shorter and scrolls at a faster rate. Also, a duplication screen appears before it reading: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Phicom Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On pre-cert rental tapes, different text is used. *On early post-cert releases, another duplication notice appears right before the "standard" warning text reading: This video cassette was duplicated by Rank Video Duplication on behalf of Warner Home Video and with their approval. *On late '80s and early '90s rental tapes, a different duplication screen appears after the warning finished. We start out with 3D stars rotating and becames 2D on a dark blue background. The text wipes in each row reads: THIS VIDEO CASSETTE HAS BEEN DUPLICATED BY RANK VIDEO SERVICES ON BEHALF OF WARNER HOME VIDEO WITH THEIR APPROVAL Finally, the Rank gong man with the words "Part of the Rank Organisation" appears below zooming up and it shines. *On 1990 and 1995 tapes, the background is dark bluish-purple. *On 1996-1999 tapes, the background is dark blue, the warning text is in a different font, the word "WARNING" is now uppercase, bold, and slightly italicized and the bottom text altered. *On post-1999 tapes, the background becomes darker, the warning text is in a Helvetica font and in two paragraphs, a colon is placed next to "WARNING" and the bottom text is altered and placed in the second warning paragraph. Cheesy Factor: Looks fine, but in the early variants, a few words are capitalized. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on British VHS and Beta cassettes. Until 1986, the warning appeared at the start of the tape, such as Gremlins. Can also be seen on pre-cert titles like Risky Buisness. After that, it only appeared at the end, such as Ocean's Eleven, Jeepers Creepers, Bless the Child, And Your Mother Too, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Under Siege, The Miracle Maker, The Gift, Under Suspicion (2000), Risky Business, Pokémon: The First Movie, The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot, The Iron Giant, Scooby Doo: The Movie, Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Cabin Fever, Whale Rider, Addams Family Reunion, Dangerous Liasons, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, The Delinquents, The Bodyguard, Gremlins 2, and Free Willy. One of the last releases to have it at the front is the rental VHS of Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment. Scare Factor: None. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, a white warning text in Arial or Helvetica (with WARNING in red above it), and then the text changes multiple times in different languages (with the Name of the country above it) after a few moments. FX/SFX: None, but the text changes languages in a split second. Music/Sounds: None, same as the first UK warning. Availability: Seen on UK DVDs after the films, such as Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Laura's Star. Scare Factor: None, same as the first UK warning. 'Australia' 1980-1986 Warning: We see the Warning screen scrolling up. On a white background, there is the blue underlined word "WARNING" in a large futuristic font. Below it is blue Warning text in a Kabel font. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the company's Australian releases of the era. Scare Factor: None. 1986-2004 Warning: On a white background, blue Warning text scrolls up in a Courier font and in capitals. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian VHS and DVD releases by the company, as well as MGM's Australian releases from 1990 to 2000. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens